Kal-El (All-Star Superman)
* Solar Overcharge: Due to solar over-exposure, Superman's natural abilities are massively elevated even by the standards of his fellow Kryptonians, developing new abilities such as the power to harness his bioelectric aura and pushing his existing talents to unimaginable levels. His powers presumably increase even further after spending over a year in the sun, and at some point in the future absorbing enough solar energy to become a golden, godlike being. | Abilities = * * ** ** ** After the yellow solar overload, Superman's intellect and intuitive capabilities were similarly enhanced beyond the regular norm. He'd admitted that his increase in physical proponent was not the only benefit to his condition. Stating while having dinner with Lois that his bolstered abilities also increased his creativity, imagination and curiosity. Leading him to ascertain and learn new accumulative input at a much faster rate, enhancing his mental capacity in order to learn and retain entirely new skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = After being exposed to an overload of yellow solar radiation, Superman became largely invulnerable to the effects of Green Kryptonite. However, some other wavelengths of K-energy such as those of Black Kryptonite were still effective against him, and red solar radiation was still capable of reducing him to a mortal man. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, first appearing in . However, in the All-Star Superman universe, his first appearance is in the first issue of Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely's All-Star Superman series. * Superman's Fortress includes a Time Bubble among its many mementos, indicating the Superman of All-Star worked with his universe's Legion of Super-Heroes at one point or another. * Superman notes the existence of the Justice League in the past tense, suggesting the team has disbanded by the time of the events of All-Star Superman. *The Twelve Super-Challenges that Superman completed before his demise were enumerated by writer Grant Morrison as ** Saving the first manned mission to the Sun. ** Brewing the Super-Elixir. ** Answering the Unanswerable Question. ** Chaining the Chronovore. ** Saving Earth from Bizarro-Home. ** Returning from the Underverse. ** Creating life (in the form of Earth Q). ** Liberating Kandor/curing cancer (with the aid of Leo Quintum and the Kandor Emergency Corps, respectively). ** Leaving behind the recipe/formula to create Superman 2. ** Defeating Solaris the Tyrant Sun. ** Conquering Death. ** Building an artificial heart for the Sun. * Earth Q is in fact our own world (according to Grant Morrison), meaning that this version of Superman is in fact essentially our 'creator'; the final pages of additionally suggest that all other versions of Superman as conceived of in the real world are in fact reflections of this one, 'primal' Superman. * The future self of this Superman is virtually identical to Superman Prime of DC One Million, that version of Superman (also created by Grant Morrison, who noted in the backmatter of Absolute All-Star Superman that it was intended to be the same character) himself inhabiting the sun for a prolonged period of time, giving rise to a Superman Dynasty including Kal Kent and a 5th dimensional Superman that act as members of the Superman Squad, and ultimately becoming a golden being by the time of the 853rd century. This backmatter additionally noted this future Superman of All-Star was retitled "Prime Superman", in order to avoid confusion with Superboy Prime. * Superman is voiced by James Denton in the animated adaptation. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = All-Star Superman | Links = }} Category:2006 Character Debuts